


Harder Daddy

by deaanbeaan



Series: The great love of Hitler and Stalin [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Choking, Cliffhangers, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Drugs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaanbeaan/pseuds/deaanbeaan
Summary: After being locked away for weeks without seeing Stalin, Hitler's pet had died. How is he coping with the loneliness and how will Stalin reward him?





	Harder Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy so writing these helps me get through my mental breakdown at the expense of everyone who reads them. Enjoy.

Hitler felt very lonely since his pet died. Between that, and Stalin never being around, he didn’t get much social interaction. To fill his time, he started working on a new book. This one was very different from Mein Kampf, for this book dealt with topics of a sexual nature. He decided to turn all of his sexual experiences into an erotic novel. He ran into a few problems writing it. Hitler tended to get in the mindset of being Stalin’s little cumslut every time he tried to write about their experiences. The worst thing about it was that Stalin made him wear a cock cage, so he couldn’t even get himself off. Stalin would only ever visit once a month, but it was very hard to keep track of when his visits happened as there wasn’t a clock or a calendar in Hitler’s room. Hitler let out a heavy sigh, hoping Daddy would visit him soon.

A few more days passed, and Hitler could feel himself ready to explode. The pain of not being able to get off was getting all too much for him. God must have heard his prayers, because he heard the lock on his door turn. Stalin walked in and Hitler immediately got to his knees, awaiting a serving of daddy’s milk.

‘Not today Hitler. Today I want to do something a little different,’ Stalin said in his usual dominant and powerful voice. Hitler was a little confused at what he meant, but he was curious nonetheless. Daddy Stalin always had the best ideas. Stalin reached into the pocket of his thick fur coat and pulled out a bag. Hitler couldn’t really see the contents of it, but he felt a little nervous as to what Stalin wanted him to do.

‘Open your mouth,’ Stalin demanded, and Hither happily obliged. He felt Daddy Stalin shove a few pills in his mouth.

‘Don’t swallow yet, I’ll give you something to wash it down with.’ Hitler understood exactly what he meant, and promptly dropped to his knees.

Stalin whipped out his massive schlong and started pissing in Hitler's mouth. It made the pills a lot easier to swallow, and it tasted like heaven.

‘Thank you Daddy!’ Hitler said with piss still dripping down his chin.

‘I gave you lots of opiates. Soon, you will feel very relaxed and out of it. I wanted you to have these so when I fuck you, it will be euphoric. I haven’t seen my slut in a long time, and he deserves a reward for being so patient. First though, I think it’s time we take this little cage off.’

Hitler was buzzing with excitement. Stalin’s hands felt amazing as he unlocked the cock cage and freed his dick. ‘Now my sweet son, time for a different type of restraint.’ Daddy Stalin said.

Stalin pushed Hitler face first onto his bed. Before Hitler had a chance to react, Stalin had already started tying him down by his wrists and ankles with some very strong rope. Every time Hitler moved, he felt them rub against his skin. Although, the pills were beginning to kick in and he was feeling a little weird. Every little touch felt like Jesus himself was touching him. 

‘Tell daddy what you want,’ Stalin demanded.   
‘I… I want you to fuck me!’ Hitler exclaimed. 

Stalin didn't waste any time. He spread Hitler open like he was a prostitute on rent day and slid his monster cock inside him with no lube. Hitler was screaming in ecstasy. 

‘Harder daddy!’ He moaned, but this only enraged Stalin. 

‘Harder? You want me to go harder? I'll show you harder you filthy slut!’ Stalin shouted with erotic rage in his voice. It made Hitler quiver with forbidden feelings of lust. 

Stalin started to fuck Hitler even harder, but to make things extra special in their intimate moment, he began to choke Hitler. Choking him made Stalin get a little carried away however, as he slammed so hard into Hitler that he began to bleed. He knew he should have stopped there, but he was too close. He released his seed into Hitler then immediately pulled out and stopped choking him. Hitler just lay there, almost as limp as Stalin’s dick. 

‘Hitler?’ Stalin asked, giving his lovers body a gentle prod. He began to panic. What if he had killed his lover? 

To be continued


End file.
